Reward or Punishment?
by SweetCookieMonster
Summary: Kyo and the group have been walking for days, trying to recover his body, but they had no luck. Everyone was very exhausted and tired, but didn't say a word to Kyo. But someone finally got fed up and spoke up. Who was it? It was Shiina Yuya of course. The only person who can argue with Demon Eyes Kyo. What did Kyo do? One thing they did know, was that it was going to be a log night


**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters from the manga/anime Samurai Deeper Kyo. **

**This fanfiction is a oneshot of Kyo x Yuya! (Kyaaaa~ I know! w) I've been meaning to write a fanfiction of this pairing, and here it is. I'll probably write more later, but this one is a littttttttle (A LOT) explicit and not really appropriate for kids under 15. SOOOOOOOO, if you don't like intimate scenes, I seriously suggest you get off this story quickly! But I do recommend this for hardcore Kyo x Yuya shippers! *v* **

**Please read and leave a review please! I would gladly appreciate any pointers or critics. Thank you and hope you enjoy! (^-^)b**

* * *

Darkness crept closer and closer, but the group of warriors kept traveling without making a stop. The young blonde, female bounty hunter, Shiina Yuya got exhausted and demanded to get some rest. Her face and body showed that she really did need the break, or she was going to collapse.

"Keep it together, Dogface." A low voice spoke up for Yuya and the rest of the gang to hear. It was Kyo. Kyo, the Slayer of a Thousand Men or Onime no Kyo, as the legend says. His crimson red eyes like blood, glared at Yuya from the front. She knew that she had to keep moving, but she really couldn't.

"But Kyo, I really can't take it anymore!~" Yuya whined as she dropped to the forest's cold ground.

Her kimono became dirty now, and now, she really wanted to take a bath. Unlike the boys, Yuya loved taking baths, especially ones at the hot springs. She missed terribly the soothing warm water calming her skin. She also missed the feeling of sleeping on a futon. When they traveled, they would most likely always sleep on the forest floor. It was rare that they ever went to an inn.

"Tch. Why are you so annoying, Woman?" An irritated Kyo marched back to where Yuya was and looked down at her.

"You either get up and we head to an inn, or we stay here and sleep in the dirt." Kyo kept looking at Yuya, who was looking back up at him. Everyone really wanted a rest, and nice place to relax. But at the sound of Kyo's proposal, Yuya dashed to his side and gleamed happily at the thought of going to an inn.

Benitora, Akira, Bontenmaru, Yukimura, and Sasuke all sweat dropped.

They all thought '_Yuya can really be hopeless when it comes to inns and hot springs_..'

* * *

** At the inn**:

"Well, I'm going to the hot springs!" Yuya exclaimed with happiness as she headed towards the hot springs.

Little did Yuya know that there was someone following her to the bathing area. It appeared to be a male from the shadows, but Yuya still didn't notice the man.

* * *

**In the hotsprings**:

"Ahh.. What a peaceful moment. No Benitora smothering me, no whining from Yukimura, and no Kyo!" She rested her aching and dirty body in the warm water, letting her body get used to the hot water.

"Kyo.. Why do I love him?" Her hand swiftly moved in the water slowly.

"He's mean, a sadist, and always calls me names, but why...? Why do I love a demonic man who only treats me as a servant..?" She lowered her body until her mouth was water level.

The plants around the outdoor hot spring area started to move. Yuya thought it was just the wind, but it was a person. A person emerged from the shadows with a huge grin on their face. But what caught her attention the most was his eyes. They were crimson red, and she knew exactly whom those pair of eyes belonged to. It was Kyo. He heard everything she had talked to herself about, and it slightly surprised him how Dogface can love him. He knew he had loads of enemies, but he never thought that someone would love him, for the monster he was. But deep down, Kyo knew he had feeling for Yuya, but he never showed them.

"What are you mumbling to yourself, Dogface?" He walked towards the water with only a towel on his lower half. His chest exposed by the moon's rays, and everything sees so fake to Yuya.

"W-What are you doing here, Kyo?! Get out! This is the girls area!" She scooted all the opposite of where Kyo was standing and covered her body more with the little towel she had. You could see the visible blush on her cheeks as she avoided looking at him in the eyes.

'_Why was it Kyo? Couldn't it be someone other than Kyo, who I wasn't thinking about?! ARGHHH_!' Her mind was going crazy, not knowing what to do.

"I know that already, woman." Yuya still didn't look at Kyo, because she didn't want him to see her miserably blushing in that state.

Yuya felt the water move, and at that moment, she knew Kyo had stepped into the water. This only made Yuya more nervous, so she closed her eyes tightly with embarrassment. Kyo leaned his face in the crook of her neck and whispered, his hands trapping her in the spot she was, so that she had nowhere to escape to.

"You have the nerve to not answer to your master, servant." Kyo grinned and pushed his body up Yuya's. Shocked from his actions, Yuya looked at him while blushing a deep shade of red. She tried to push him off her but only failed in the end. Kyo's force was far greater than hers.

"S-Stop it Kyo! Get out!" This made Kyo only grin even more.

"But I heard you, so I want you to repeat what you said." Yuya's mind completely went blank.

After a few seconds, it finally struck to her what he was talking about. Yuya blushed even more this time.

"W-What are you talking about?! I didn't say anything at all..!" She refused to tell him what she had said over again.

"Oh really?" In a flash, Yuya only saw a flash of red before her eyes, and before she knew what was happening.

Kyo's lips were on hers. Kyo was demanding and wanted Yuya to let his tongue in, as he kept pushing at her lips. Yuya gave in and opened her mouth, letting Kyo roam inside her mouth. She wrapped her hands around his neck slowly, and kissed him back passionately on the lips. She closed her eyes slowly, and deepened the kiss by pushing her chest upon his bare chest.

'_What am I doing_?' She thought to herself, but her thoughts became foggy and she gave in to the urge to push him away.

She didn't want to push him away. She wanted more of him. All this time she wanted him, and now, he was finally with her. Exactly the way she wanted, but what was she supposed to do now? Yuya was completely useless.

Kyo's right hand traveled down Yuya's waist and held her by her things on his waist. He examined her body carefully, touching her everywhere. Every second of his touch, Yuya felt more aroused that before. Kyo's fingers slid near her inner thighs, and he purposely slid them right against Yuya's entrance.

Yuya snapped out of her daze, when she felt his fingers down there, and accidentally let out a moan. Kyo looked at her with his crimson eyes that filled with passion and the need to touch her more. She let him do exactly so. Her back arched up slightly, as Kyo entered his two fingers in Yuya, and this caused Yuya to moan in pleasure. Smirking at her response to his actions, Kyo went further deeper, and moved his fingers in and out of Yuya quickly. She gripped his shoulders tightly and moaned.

"Anhhh! Kyo more!" Yuya moaned as her eyes closed. Kyo, without telling Yuya, penetrated himself within Yuya by surprise. She gasped out loud, from the pain and pleasure she felt at that very moment.

She didn't believe that Kyo was so big. Of course she didn't see it yet... But she definitely felt him in her. Yuya bit her lower lip, trying not to scream and as Kyo watched her. He began to go in deeper and tougher than what he had started out with. He wanted more of her, and she wanted more of him. Kyo panted heavily as she kept moving in Yuya, and caused her to scream out loud.

Kyo grabbed a handful of Yuya's breast and kneaded it. She blushed and moaned even louder as she felt a big knot in her stomach, feeling as if she was about to burst. Kyo was not only a demon in fighting, but he was a monster in bed too!

Digging her nails into his strong and muscled back, Yuya came. But, Kyo didn't stop. He kept moving in Yuya as he felt her juices dripping on his legs. Soon after thrusting hard and deeply in her, he came too. He filled Yuya up, and left her panting heavily.

Her hands still around his neck, she looked at Kyo with the most gentlest eyes and kissed him gently on the lips. Sending her feelings through the kiss, Kyo kissed her back the same way. Telling her his feelings. He didn't say it, but he made her feel it. He was Onime no Kyo after all. Why would he confess?

* * *

**Back in the Inn**:

The whole gang was drinking sake, excluding Yuya, Sasuke and Akira. Benitora was so drunk, he was sprawled out on the floor. While Yukimura was still standing with a bottle of sake in his hand, but everyone could see he was about to go 'Boom!' soon. Bontenmaru passed out long ago, that no one noticed the big guy sound asleep. Sasuke couldn't be seen anywhere in the room, but he was still near, since he was looking over Yukimura.

Yuya waltzed into the room full of boys, her yukata not properly put on. She was exhausted and her whole face was red, due to an exciting event. She dropped herself next to Kyo, who was leaning on the wall with his sake in his hand, and Tenrou next to him. Kyo just stared at the state she was in. When he looked at Yuya again, she was already asleep, with her head resting on his shoulders. Kyo was annoyed how a human like her could be his servant. He got so irritated by her, but he still kept her close to him, because he loved her. He would never admit it of course. Kyo picked up the sleeping beauty in bridal style, and headed for Yuya's room. He set her down on the futon, but she wasn't proper. If any man had walked in on Yuya sleeping, they surely would've raped her by now.

'_Tch.. Do you want to get raped, Dogface_?' Kyo thought to himself, then set himself down beside her.

Yuya then woke up and looked at where she was. She got shocked at who was next to her, because she hadn't expected that he would be here.

"K-Kyo, what are you doing in my room?" Stuttering from reminiscing their intimate scene in the hot springs, Yuya blushed.

Kyo saw her and only smirked. In a millisecond, Kyo was on too of her. Yuya just stared at him from the sudden approach.

'_What? What? Whaaaaaaaaaat_?' Yuya's brain was unfortunately not functioning at that very moment, but she snapped out of it, when Kyo had kissed her.

'_Oh my god! Oh my god! He kissed me again! Kyo kissed me again_!'

Yuya couldn't stop fangirling in her head, but she did kiss him back. Kyo broke the kiss and spoke silently, brushing his lips hers lightly.

"You got some nerve to be turning your master on, Dogface. Get ready for a severe punishment." Kyo smirked and dominated Yuya's lips.

Yuya screamed while kissing him, and blushed intensely. She didn't know what he meant by that, but she knew it was going to be a very loooooooong night.


End file.
